My life on the sea
by MaangaFreak
Summary: Ai Clawrice grew up on one of the smallest island in the whole East blue together with a mom that hates her and a dad who's terrified by her mom. One day when she's cleaning the restaurant that her family owns she accidentely throws a bucket full of water over one of the guests- a really hot guy that wears a straw hat... THIS IS A NEXT GENERATION STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello world! It's me again! **

**So this is my new story **_My life on the sea_**. As I told you in the latest chapter**_ What could go wrong?_** this is a One piece Next generation OC story. The main character is just OC that's unrelated to the Straw hat crew :) So it's a bit like **_Fairy girl Melody _**except that this is One piece instead of Fairy tail**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, EIICHIRO ODA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

_Chapter 1 – A group of weirdos and a pirate ship_

**Xxx**

"Ai! Come down here at once!" I sighed as this familiar voice pierce through my mind. I closed my book as hard as I could.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. For those who wonders who that voice belonged I'm pleased – not – to inform you that that was my idiotic mother, Mary Clawrice. You know how everybody always says that your parents love you? Well, that isn't true. Okay, maybe it's not like that for you but my parents hate me. At least my mom. Even if my dad – Kyo Clawrice – didn't hate me that wouldn't make any change. You see, my dad is terrified by my mom and he does everything that my mom asks him to do. So if my mom asks him to ignore me, he does that.

"Are you coming or what, you damn brat?!" Mom yelled to me again. Her voice brought me back from my thoughts and in to the real world again.

"I said I was coming, didn't I?!" I yelled back. I sighed low as I leaved my small room. I walked down to see what my mother wanted. Mom stood in the end of the stairs with her arms crossed and a very annoyed look on her face.

"What?" I said and tried not to glare at her though she was glaring hatefully at me.

"I want you to clean the restaurant" She said. I turned around.

"Hell no, that won't happen" I said.

"Oh, Sweetie you'll do it. You'll do it 'cause you don't want to sleep at the street" Mom said as I turned around again. She had an fake smile on her lips. I smiled back at the same way.

"Fine" I said. "I'll do it then!"

"Good" Mom said. "Now hurry, pick out the things and get started. You know where everything is" With that said she walked away and leaved me alone. I sighed heavely. Why didn't I have the courage to stand up to her?

**Xxx**

I probably should have told you that our family owns a restaurant. It's actually the biggest one at this small island. Our house is also built on the restaurant, so our house looks kind of funny. Anyways, I hate that damn restaurant. Mostly 'cause makes me clean there, cook there and basically do everything there. We don't really have that many employers just 'cause mom depends very much at me when it comes to this point. I personally think that all of our employers quit because mom is so mean.

I sighed as I took one blue, dirty swab and started to clean one of the tables. This stuff is never clean so I don't really think that the table is getting much cleaner when I clean them. Anyways, that was when I first saw them. They were 7 people – 3 girls, 3 boys and 1 little thing. I think the thing was a girl 'cause it was wearing a white and pink ribbon. The person I noticed the most was the boy in the front. He had orange hair that stood out in every way and even from this distance I could see that he had really black eyes. He wore a very old straw hat. This guy was dressed in a orange, unbuttoned west which really showed that this guy was well-trained. Nice abs.. Okay, that sounded just weird – so scratch that. He was also wearing a pair of black – almost gray – shorts. This guy – let's call him the straw hat guy for the moment – seemed to be argue with two of the girls in the group as they sat down on a table close to the exit.

These two girls looked almost the same so I figured out that they must be twins. The only big difference between them was that the girl on the left had their long, black hair in a long braid. The girl on the left was wearing a kind of short red dress. The other girl was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with holes on both of the knees and just a orange bikini top to that. Both the girls clothes seemed cold to me. Anyways, both of the girls had tattoos on their right arms. I think that it was their names but sadly I couldn't read what was spelled from this distance. Curious about this group and what they were talking about I took my stuff and went to clean the table next to them instead.

"Why in the world would you want a new crew mate?!" the girl with the braid said. "Aren't the 8 of us good enough for you?" So this wasn't all of them? The straw hat boy sighed.

"You guys are absolutely fine, Belle. But don't you guys also think we need some fresh blood, right?" The straw hat asked and turned towards all of the others.

"Well, you all start to get boring" A girl with long, straight, greenish hair said with chuckle. I saw that she had green eyes though her left eye was almost hidden under her fringe. On her back this girl was carrying two swords. She wore a white t-shirt with the text **FEARLESS** in black and a pair of black slacks which looked like they were a bit to big for her. She also wore a big, green sash over her waste

"I couldn't agree more. I get especially tired of **SOME PEOPLE**" One of the two other guys said. The guy had blond, short hair and light blue eyes – they looked a bit like ice. He wore a white shirt and a dark blue tie. He was also dressed in a simple, pair of black jeans. He was glaring at the third and last boy who was sleeping for the moment. He had kind of long, dark green - almost black - hair who was tied up in a short tuft. Because of the fact that this guy was sleeping I didn't know his eye color though I guessed that it was green. Anyways, this guy was wearing a simple black t-shirt from the brand 'Criminal'. That t-shirt must have been expensive... He was also a pair of dark gray slacks and had a brown belt with two swords on his left side.

"Thanks for the support, guys!" The straw hat guy said with ironic tone in his voice. After that he muttered something that I wasn't able to hear.

"Aw, com on bro!" The black haired girl without the girl said with a smile towards the straw hat guy. "If we thought that we were boring by now, that wouldn't be weird, right? After all, we've been growing up together and have been together since then"

"B-but I like you all! Is that wrong?" The little thing said. It feels dumb calling it thing but I can't come up with something better than that. Well, it looked like a regular reindeer except that it had a blue nose, could walk on two legs and the most important thing – **IT COULD TALK**! Reindeer's can't talk, if I remember right. You know, this whole group screamed weird and abnormal to me. Sure the straw hat guy and the other guys were hot but that didn't change that fact that they seemed weird. But you can be hot and weird at the same time, right?

I sighed and stopped swabbing the table. I laid the swab in my bucket full of soap water. I took the bucket and was about to walk towards the door til our house, when **THAT** happened. This little idea of mine turned out to be a horrible mistake. You see, while I was listening to this group little conversation someone else had start swabbing the floor without me noticing it. So at my first step towards the door and slipped! Me and all the water landed on the straw hat boy. Just my luck! The straw hat looked at me with a very surprised look. I guess that's natural if someone suddenly land in your knee and you get soaking wet. Quickly, I moved away from him. I didn't look at the others around the table but I had this strong feeling that they were about to burst into laughter.

"Sorry" I muttered low as I bowed towards the straw hat boy. I quickly picked up all of my things and ran away from the table, into our house as soon as I had finished my apologize.

"Such a interesting girl" I heard someone of them mumble right before I went in to our house and closed the door loudly.

**Xxx**

That was really, really embarrassing. Do I have to spell it to you? **E-M-B-A-R-R-A-S-S-I-N-G**! With big letters! When mom get to know about this, I've got no idea what she will do to me. I just made one of our customers soaking wet, just because of my usual clumsiness. Maybe I just should pack some bags with things I need and leave this place directly. I bet that my parents wouldn't even miss me!

Somebody knocked at my door and brought me back from my planes to leave this place. Well, it must be dad. Mom never knocks. She thinks that just because she owns this place she can go where the hell wants to and that kind of pisses me of!

"Come in!" I said and sighed as the door opened. Just as I had though,t it was my dad. "Is there some problem?"

"Well.. Your mom.. and I've been thinking" He started. He seemed nervous for some reason – more nervous then usual. "..that maybe ..you should move out. After all, you're 19 years old by now and should be able to take care of yourself" It was silent for some seconds as I took in this brand new information. They want me to move out..? That's pretty much the same as saying 'we're kicking you out'. Just a nicer version of it.

"So you say, that you and mom are kicking me out?" I said as the anger started to boil inside me.

"No, no, no!" Dad denied it. Well, deny it all you can, old man! I won't believe you! "We just think that you should start your own life! Your real life!" This must be moms idea.

"This was moms idea, am I right?" I asked. Dad didn't answer but it was answer enough for me. Of course it was her idea! "Fine" I said after a couple seconds of awkward silence. "I'll move out. Just let me pack some things I want to bring with me and after that I'm out of here" My dad nodded quickly and disappeared. I sighed deeply and started with taking out two bags I already had in my room. I started to pack down things like clothes and my favorite books. As I was doing this, I repeated the same sentence over and over again inside my head: I get to leave this fucking place!

**Xxx**

To pack all my things didn't take so long time. All the things I wanted and needed fit perfectly in my two bags and I leaved everything else. They would – hopefully – soon just be bad memories.

"Good by then, Sweetie" Mom said to me as I was putting on my shoes and made myself ready to leave. She gave me her usual evil smile that to the appearance seemed kind.

"Bye, mom" I said and gave her my version of her smile.

"Oh, by the way Sweetie" Mom said as I opened the door. "You have to find a place to stay yourself. Your dad and I haven't found some place for you" Which meant 'we haven't bothered looking for a place for you to stay. Do it yourself, brat!'. Well, that's how I would translate it.

"Whatever" I said as I lifted up the bags and drew a hand through my hair. I went outside.

"Will you come back?" Mom asked me.

"Hopefully not" I said and shut the door right in my mothers face.

**Xxx**

I walked towards the center of the city – or the center of the island, actually – when I saw something unusual in the harbour. It was a big pirate ship. Our island is so small so many boats doesn't bother to stay here. They usually walk by this island and stop at some of the others island around here that's a bit bigger. So this pirate ship was a rare sight here. Just because of this I had to check it out so I went to the harbour.

When I got there I first looked at the flag. It was a skull wearing a straw hat and behind it was some sorts of swords. In the left upper corner there was some letters, but I didn't see what stood there. I went even closer and drew my hand over the boats wood layers.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to our boat?" I heard a voice from behind. I instantly turned around to see the straw hat boy and his two black haired sister. That was surprising.

"Oh, I'm just looking at it" I explained fast. "I was just about to go, so-"

"Doesn't this girl look familiar, Sherry?" The girl with the braid that I heard before was named Belle interrupted me. Her sister that apparently was named Sherry wrinkled her forehead as both of the girls took a few steps closer towards me too observe me.

"She sure does, sis" Sherry said as her brown eyes observed me closely from tip to toe. "Wait! You're the girl from the restaurant, right? The one who the threw the water over Gale?" I nodded slowly and looked down. Not exactly something I wanted them to remember. Well, I guess it isn't so easy to forgot. Anyways, It was just a couple hours ago too.

"I am" I muttered with a low voice.

"Tank you!" Both of the sisters said in unison. Surprised about their reaction, I looked up with a confused facial expression.

"Excuse me, but what did the two of you just said?" I asked. I had to confirm that I hadn't heard wrong.

"We thanked you!" Belle said and smiled towards me. Sherry nodded and chuckled low.

"Yeah, 'cause that looked so funny! You should have seen our brothers face after that. He was red as a tomato!" Sherry said and laughed about the memory. Nervously, I smiled towards the two of them.

"Anyways, why are you here?" Belle asked me.

"Well, I kind of got kicked out" I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"That's horrible!" Belle said and wrinkled her forehead.

"My parents are like that" I said and slowly turned around. "So I kind of have to go, 'cause I have to find a place to stay"

"Why not staying with us then?" Sherry asked and I turned around quickly.

"Yeah! Join our crew!" Belle said and smiled towards me again.

"You two can't be serious!" I protested. " You don't want me in your crew! I'm clumsy and have really bad temper sometimes"

"Who cares?" Belle said. "Everyone in our crew are a bit weird" Yeah, thanks fo the information, but I've already noticed that, you see.

"Aw, com on! It should be fine!" Sherry said."Right, bro?" Sherry turned around. Under my little conversation with Belle and Sherry I had forgotten about the straw hat guy – Gale. Gale sighed deeply.

"You two already mad up your mind, right?" Gale asked his sisters and the two of them nodded.

"And you said you wanted a new member, remember?" Sherry said and grinned towards her brother. Gale nodded.

"I did, but I didn't say that I wanted one that throws water over me though" Gale said and glared at me. I looked down in the ground.

"It wasn't on purpose" I muttered.

"Whatever, but as the two of you already mad up your mind I guess I don't have another choice" Gale said with a sigh. "When the two of you decide something you can't change your mind. Welcome to the Straw hats Jr then, girl-that-threw-water-over-me!"

**Xxx**

**So what do you think of the first chap? Is it good? Is it bad? Maybe interesting? Well, write what you think in your reviews :D Sorry if the English is bad, it isn't my first -.-'**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chap of My life on the sea**

**The next thing I will publish is probably Fairy girl Melody, but that will take a while 'cause for the moment I have no idea what to write about in next chapter...**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello world! I'm back again with a new chapter :)**

**This time it's Ai and **_My life on the sea_**'s turn. I know it has taken me long to update this story and I'm really sorry about that, will you forgive me? Hopefully you will :)**

**Anyways, as usual I want to thank those of you out there who has reviwed, favorited or started to follow either me or some of my stories. You guys are great!**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, EIICHIRO ODA DOES**

**Enjoy :)**

**Xxx**

_Chapter 2 – Long noses and a stupid but good-looking captain_

**Xxx**

"Hey guys, guess what?" Sherry yelled as soon as we entered the ship. "We found ourselves a new crewmate!"

"Seriously? Cool!" I noticed a boy with brown, messy hair say. He wasn't with Gale and them at the restaurant. He had brown eyes and a very long nose. When I say long I mean **LOOOOONG**. It looked like it was about 10 to 15 centimeters long! Anyways, this guy was wearing a pair of gray slacks and a yellow band as a belt. He was also wearing a yellow T-shirt with a text that said 'I support lying' with big white letters on it. He was wearing a pair of silly, red glasses too. This guy was doing some form of experiment but he paused it and started to walk towards me. He pushed up the glasses on his head. He held out his hand towards me. "Hi, my name is Emil! It's nice to meet you" he introduced himself as I took his hand and shook it lightly with a smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you too" I said and Emil smiled at me too.

"Come to think of it, what's your name, girl-that-seems-to-like-throwing-water-over-me?" I heard Gale ask me and I couldn't help but blush at his accusation. I didn't mean to throw the water over him, and he should already know that! "I mean saying that all the time would be kind of exhausting" I nodded in understatement. That was true.

"First, it was my damn clumsiness that threw the water over you" I pointed out and Gale snorted. It sounded like he wanted to say '_sure, like I'll believe that_' with that snort. "Second, my name is Ai" I didn't mention my last name. No need really.

"Your name is beautiful" Belle said and smiled at me. I was quick to return the smile to her.

"Thanks" I said.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" I heard someone say from behind. I turned around and accidentally I hit Gale.

"Sorry" I muttered as I observed this fellow who just joined us. I heard an snort as the answer. It turned out to be the green haired boy that was sleeping earlier at the restaurant. He yawned loudly.

"I'm actually trying to sleep" He filled in and looked at us with an annoyed gaze.

"Kian, say hello to our new crew mate Ai" Sherry said and pointed at me.

"Hi" I said easily and waved a bit with my right hand.

"Hello" Kian said as he yawned once again. "Oi, can I go now? I'm tired.." Belle nodded.

"Sure, but can't you tell the other ones to come up here and at least say hi?" Belle asked. Kian shrugged his shoulder and turned around.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he said and then he disappeared out of sight. Sherry sighed and I turned towards her and accidentally hit Gale – again.

"Seriously?!" He said. "Again?" I looked down on the floor.

"Sorry" I muttered again. Once again, Gale snorted.

"I'm going somewhere else now, so I won't be hit every single minute" Gale said and then he also disappeared. I looked after him as he disappeared out of sight.

"That guy totally hates me" I muttered.

"No, he doesn't" Belle said with a smile on her lips. "Just give him some time and I'm sure everything will be just fine" I didn't believe that and I bet she didn't but I still nodded.

"By the way, do you want me to show you were you'll sleep?" Sherry asked me.

"Sounds good to me" I said and shrugged my shoulders easily.

"Great, let's go then!"

**Xxx**

"Here we are then" Sherry said as the two of us stopped in front of a door. "go on, go in. I'm going to find the other of your room mates but you can say hi to Yassy while I do that" Yassy? Well, I guess that's one of my room mates. I nodded "See ya later then"

"Sure" I said as I opened the door. The first thing I noticed in the room was a girl with long, black, curly hair and big blue eyes. She had a guitar in her lap and turned her gaze towards the door when I got in. The girl wore a purple cardigan over a white top. She also wore a pair of light purple jeans. You could easily see that her favorite color must be purple.

"Hello" She said and nodded at her.

"Hi" I said as I observed the room.

"Who are you?" Yassy asked and wrinkled her forehead.

"Nice to meet you too" I muttered but I don't think she heard that. "I'm Ai" I said after that.

"I'm Yasmine, but you could call me Yassy" Yassy said and smiled at me. "I guess you're joining the crew, right?" I nodded to confirm what she had just said.

"At least that's the thought" I mumbled.

"So Gale finally got what he wanted, huh?" Yassy said to herself. I chuckled about that sentence.

"Well, I wouldn't really agree with that" I said. Yassy wrinkled her forehead again as the door opened and the green haired girl from the restaurant walked in to the room.

"Huh? You're the girl from the restaurant, right?" she asked with wrinkled forehead as she noticed me. She observed me closely, which I found pretty annoying.

"Could you stop that?" I asked. "And yes, I am the girl from the restaurant" I sighed deeply. I was starting to get tired of all this recognizing.

"Girl from the restaurant?" Yassy said and then she also wrinkled her forehead. "Do you know Ai?"

"So your name's Ai, huh? I'm Olive, archeologist and swordsman – or woman I mean" The green haired girl who's name supposedly was Olive said and smiled at me. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hey! You're ignoring me!" Yassy said and she seemed a bit offended by this. Olive just continued to ignore her.

"Nice to meet you too" I said and drew my hand through my brown hair.

"By the way, you want to tell Yasmine here how you met us?" Olive said and chuckled once again. I grinned.

"Well, I kind of threw a bucket full of water at your captain" I said and laughed nervously. "Gale" Yassy looked at me with wide eyes.

"You did what?" she said. "On purpose?"

"No!" I said quickly and shook my head. "It was just an accident" Yassy didn't really seem to believe this information "Hey! I'm serious!"

"Okay. . ." she said but didn't seem to believe me yet. She was pretty stubborn. "So why are you here by the way?"

"Yeah, I wonder that too" Olive said and she observed me again.

"Quit with that, please! It's uncomfortable!" I muttered. I continued with a higher tone. "Well, I was kicked out by my parents – or my mom to be exact – and then I saw this ship. Pirate ship's isn't really common here so I went closer to it of curiosity. Then the sisters - wasn't there names Shelly and Bella? - invited me to join your crew. You can't say that Gale was so happy about that" I grinned at the two girls. Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You really got kicked out from your house?" Yassy said and I got the feeling that the two of them pitied me.

"Yep" I said and smiled.

"Normal people don't smile about something like that" Olive stated and observed me once again.

"I've told you to stop with that!" I said and sighed deeply. "Then I guess I'm not normal!" Olive and Yassy exchanged amused glances.

"Then you will fit in right here" Yassy said and grinned at me. I chuckled low.

"Great then!" I said and grinned at the two of them. Olive smiled at me.

"By the way, where is your luggage?" Olive asked. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Shit!" I said. "I left them outside the boat!"

"Ah-oh" Yassy said and the three of us stared at each other. Olive was the one to break it.

"Well, let's just hope no one have taken them" she said and Yassy showed she agreed with a quick nod.

"Yeah, let's hope so" I muttered

**Xxx**

I went out from the room and started to run towards the way I thought the exit was. Wait. . . which way was that?! I was lost. I just kept running though and soon I ran into something or someone. I fell over this person and landed on him. I shut my eyes as I fell.

"Ouch!" the person said. "What's your problem really? You love to do stupid things towards me?!" I opened my eyes and realized that the person under me was Gale. Of course! Just my luck!

"Oops. . ." I muttered as I moved and the two of us stood up again. Gale glared at me.

"Why the rush?" he asked me. I pretended not to notice his glare.

"I forgot my bags outside the boat" I explained. "Then I forgot which way I came from. This boat is huge! Wait, why am I even explaining this to you, really?"

"Well, I don't know" Gale said with a sigh. His glare had disappeared by now. "How troublesome" he muttered. "Come on then" I wrinkled my forehead. What did he mean with that?

"Huh?" I said to let him know of my confusion.

"With that I mean that I'm going to show you the way out, so let's get going!" Gale said. "You're so stupid that you don't even understand that, huh?" Okay, that was enough. I walked closer to him. He was about a head higher then me but that didn't really matter. In my eyes he know shrunk as I started to glare at him with my most hateful glare.

"Okay, listen now, pretty boy!" I said angrily. "Stop with your damn attitude! That thing in the restaurant was an accident! **AN ACCIDENT**! Would you get that, you fucking jerk?!" I hit him with an angry hand in the stomach. He grabbed a hold of it and looked at me with a surprised gaze. Didn't except me to have this short temper, huh? "Now, show me the way out so I can get those stupid bags" Gale chuckled low.

"Short tempered girl, huh?" he said and grinned at me. "Well, let's go then" Gale turned away from me and started to walk. All I could do now was follow him.

**Xxx**

Luckily, the bags still was where I left them. Relived, I breathed out as I found it. As I turned around to thanks Gale for showing me the way here, he was gone. I pouted. Could he at least stay so I could thank him? I can't stand that guy! Well, I admit that he looks damn good but he's annoying and act like fucking idiot sometimes I've noticed on this short time! I sighed as I went into the boat again.

"My, my, and who's this beautiful lady?" I heard an voice which I recognized from the restaurant from behind after I had gotten in to the boat again. I turned around and stood face to face with the blond guy from the restaurant. "Wait, I recognize you.. you're the water-throwing-girl!" The guy grinned at me with a flirty grin. Creepy...

"My name is Ai and not water-throwing-girl!" I said. I was frustrated about everyone calling me something like that! Annoying.

"My name is Zen and I-" "...have a girlfriend who can be scary as hell if I want to" Olive's voice interrupted Zen's sentence. That's good, 'cause I don't really think I wanted to hear the end of that sentence. Zen laughed nervously as he stood face to face with Olive – who apparently was his girlfriend – who almost was grabbing one of her swords. "Olive, babe, coincidence seeing you here..." Zen tried.

"Don't hit at a girl as soon as you meet her, stupid!" Olive said and hit Zen hard in the head. He rubbed the spot where she had hit him. I walked past Zen and gave him a quick pat at his shoulder. He turned his gaze towards me.

"And you shouldn't hit on other girls when you already have an girlfriend" I said and chuckled as I continued towards the direction I think the room was.

**Xxx**

**What did you think? Liked it or not? Please review your thought about it and I would be really happy :)**

**Anyways, we'll see what I publish next but I think it's going to be either **_Fairy girl Melody_** or **_What could go wrong?_**. **_Life just got complicated_** has to wait a bit, I guess ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of **_My life on the sea_


End file.
